La Tierra y la Luna
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: • Me propuse recorrer cada recoveco del universo. Viajaría a la Luna y su diosa me contaría las historias de amor su reino, luego volvería a la Tierra por más y así también, acompañada por las estrellas que me mostrarían su origen ancestral, música y colores, escribiría sobre todos aquellos versos que nacen desde la leyenda. Serán esos mis nuevos sueños.- *Serial de viñetas*
1. Desde aquí

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. El uso de ellos en mis historias está libre de lucro.**

* * *

Bienvenidos y muchas gracias por estar aquí.

La creación de este segmento dentro de mi lista de historias es con el ánimo de publicar con mayor frecuencia algunas ideas puntuales que rondan por mi cabeza, aquellas que sean más bien precisas y por ello califiquen como viñetas y no one shots. La dinámica será más bien aleatoria y si bien proyecto a Darien y Serena como los principales protagonistas es probable que también me dedique a otros personajes de vez en cuando. También existirán otros factores aleatorios, como el estilo de narración, los universos, el ánimo general y cosas por el estilo, pasando, por ejemplo, por tintes poéticos para después saltar a cosas más cómicas o bien románticas. Igualmente es posible que dedique viñetas, a modo de guiño, de mis otros fanfics publicados. Todo dependerá de cómo ande mi creatividad en el día que me enfrente a Word. Aquí cualquier cosa podrá pasar.

:) 

Damos inicio a "La Tierra y la Luna" con esta viñeta teniendo a Darien como protagonista. Sus pensamientos se sitúan dentro del universo del arco "Stars" una vez cuando ya es eliminado por Sailor Galaxia. De corazón espero que lo disfruten.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Desde aquí

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Toda promesa que te hice fue sincera. Toda ocasión en que te dije que estaría a tu lado, fuera cual fuera la circunstancia, fue verdad. Todo momento en que te tuve en mis brazos y juré que nunca te dejaría ir, fue de corazón. Todo, tú y yo, nuestros sueños y amor, fueron realidad.

¿Aún lo recordarás así? ¿Aún lo sentirás así?

Déjame vivir en ello. Déjame pensar que aún estoy en ti.

Te observo desde aquí, como un susurro hecho brisa, como una sombra danzarina entre tus pies.

Te observo desde aquí, perplejo, incapaz de poder revelarme ante ti, prohibido.

Te observo desde aquí, como un pasado añorado, como un presente melancólico y un futuro incierto.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo.

Qué egoísta sería suplicarte que me ayudaras una vez más y sin embargo no puedo dejar de desearlo.

Serena, no me dejes escapar.

Sabemos que esto no debió ocurrir así y sin embargo…

¿Qué pensarás de mí ya en este momento? ¿Creerás que lo hermético de mi ser se tradujo finalmente en una definitiva y voluntaria separación? Tendrías todo el derecho de pensarlo. Tendrías todo el derecho de imaginar que esto es culpa mía, que así lo he querido, que así siempre lo busqué.

Te he visto llorar todas las noches y sé que mi ausencia es la razón.

Duele para ti. Duele para ambos.

Serena, te lo ruego, no me dejes escapar.

¿Es justo pedírtelo? Me lo he preguntado mientras veo como cedes entre sollozos antes de dormir.

¿Es justo demandarlo? Me lo he preguntado mientras recuerdo que no soy más que fantasma.

¿Es justo que tu corazón siga atado a mi recuerdo? Me lo he preguntado mientras las lágrimas caen sobre aquel anillo que posé en tu dedo antes del ingenuo adiós.

He llegado a pensar que esto se trata de un inmenso castigo y que lo he ganado.

Hoy mis manos no te pueden acariciar. Hoy mis brazos no te pueden contener. Hoy mis palabras no pueden despertar tus sonrisas. Hoy mis labios no pueden besar los tuyos. Hoy lo que soy no puede llegar a ti.

Tantas oportunidades perdidas entre nosotros… tantos momentos que, si tuviera vida para darla y así recuperarlos, la ofrendaría sin pensar. Daría eso y más si pudiera solo para poder tocarte, para poder decirte, incluso breve, que fuiste lo mejor que me pudo pasar, que eres y serás más de lo que alguna vez soñé para mí.

Serena, te lo ruego, no me dejes…

Te sigo, ¿lo sientes?

Aún me tienes prendado a tu silueta, a tu esencia y ser.

Los momentos son fugaces, etéreos como un sueño, ínfimos para mi anhelo. Cada vez me cuesta más conseguirlos. Cada día parecen más lejanos y me pregunto si ambos conocemos la razón.

Así como te he visto llorar también te he observado sonreír. Me reconforta, no quisiera que creyeras lo contrario, es solo que desearía ser yo quien nuevamente se roba tu mirada y alegría, que fuera yo quien te inspirara de esa manera.

Ese chico, Seiya, te mira con un especial secreto de profundo amor.

¿Te has dado cuenta? ¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo correspondes?

Serena, te lo pido…

Ha sido un buen muchacho y no es algo que pueda negar. Él te ha cuidado, se ha preocupado por ti en cada instante que tiene para hacerlo, se ha esmerado para darte lo que mereces y quizás sí, a ratos es algo engreído y consigue sacarte de tus casillas con velocidad pero dime, quién no lo logra en cuanto le permites anidar en su corazón…

Las señales del enamoramiento a veces son algo extrañas. Bien lo sabes, bien lo sabemos.

A veces siento que todo lo hace así solo para verte reír y eso, de verdad, me conmueve.

¿Cómo podría ser de otra forma? Así como lastima, alivia.

No estás sola.

Serena…

Has madurado mucho en estos meses, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Cada día luces más hermosa. Cada día parecieras aprender a ser más fuerte, como si la resiliencia fuera tu segunda piel. Cada día eres más luz, magia y encanto.

Ni siquiera la sombra más oscura podría opacarte.

Ni siquiera el tormento ha podido anularte.

Ni siquiera el recuerdo de amor más fuerte podría esconderte ante alguien más.

Serena, quizás es hora de…

Nunca lo hubiese querido así, ¿podrías creerme?

Piensa en mí una vez más e indaga en lo más profundo de los ecos que dejé grabados en tu corazón. Piensa en mí para dar con la verdad que te ayude a respirar profundo. Piensa en mí para pensar en ti.

Si finalmente mi destino no resultó ser lo que esperábamos… si finalmente el mañana que nos había sido ofrecido nos será negado, si finalmente seré vigía desde aquí, quisiera que continuaras sin ya mirar atrás.

Serena, quizás es hora de dejarme ir.

Nunca hubiese querido decir adiós así. Nunca hubiese querido decirlo, jamás.

Eres belleza y encanto. Eres leyenda y promesa. Eres prosperidad y eternidad.

Eres vida y yo…

Me gustaría que siguieras adelante, cueste lo que cueste.

Me gustaría que siguieras adelante y si mi recuerdo pondrá cadenas, necesito que te liberes de él.

Hazlo si te frena. Hazlo si te hiere.

No quiero ser, aun como sombra, un yugo ante tu merecida felicidad.

Si crees tenerla a tu alcance tómala, abrázala, hazla tuya y no la dejes escapar. Haz todo lo que yo ya no puedo hacer.

Él te ha pedido reemplazarme. Sé que no lo has aceptado debido a que me esperas y el dolor me estremece al no poder corresponder tu sacrificio.

Amor, haz todo lo que yo ya no puedo hacer. Hazlo con quien tu alma así desee. Hazlo sin culpas ni preguntas. Hazlo por ti y por todos quienes aún puedan acompañarte. Hazlo en memoria de ese dulce sueño que teníamos. Hazlo sin remordimiento, hazlo sin miedo.

Si ya no puedo volver a ti después, si ya mañana no puedo observarte desde aquí, si ya en algún momento termino por desaparecer, quisiera pedirte un favor…

Vive, pero hazlo de verdad. Ríe, canta, sueña y goza. No hay tiempo para llorar pues cada segundo es precioso si se trata de tu vida y deseo que de ahora en adelante así lo entiendas.

Si ya no puedo volver a observarte desde aquí, si ya en algún momento termino por desaparecer, si ya no puedo volver a ti después, quisiera pedirte un favor…

Recuérdame de vez en cuando, ¿sí?, pero hazlo cuando no te provoque deseos de llorar, cuando ya no te duela. Recuérdame por lo que fui a tu lado, por lo feliz que me hiciste, por todo lo que me diste y por todo aquello que me ayudará a soportar el destino que he de encontrar tras la despedida.

Te beso con el alma en esta fría y ciega noche. Te abrazo con el alma y te pido perdón. Siempre pensé que podría vivir contigo cada uno de mis juramentos. Siempre pensé que habría más tiempo. Siempre creí que él era nuestro.

Serena, si así es necesario, déjame ir.

La esencia de mi amor prevalecerá pase lo que pase.

Serena, si es esto lo que debes hacer, déjame ir.

La esencia de mi amor prevalecerá y siempre te acompañará.

Serena, si este debe ser el sacrificio final, déjame ir.

La esencia de mi amor prevalecerá por sobre la muerte.

Y esa es quizás la única de las promesas que podré cumplir luego de este adiós.

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

¿Qué les pareció?

*u*

Esta viñeta nace tras haberme topado con una serie de imágenes muy lindas relativas al tema y que me inspiraron muchísimo. Fue muy curioso imaginar a Darien pudiendo ver cómo se desarrollaba la vida de Serena mientras él se encuentra en un estado de ambivalencia y ello, la verdad, terminó rompiéndome el corazón, cosa que creo se dejó ver en la presente publicación.

Al menos es bonito saber que tuvimos nuestro _Happy Ending_ después de todo.

Nuevamente agradezco muchísimo su presencia y lectura. Pido encarecidamente que me cuenten su opinión a través de un review y me den su apoyo para sacar adelante este proyecto. Estoy muy entusiasmada y feliz al dar inicio a este espacio y deseo fuertemente que me acompañen en el trayecto.

¡Nunca dejemos de soñar!

¡Nos leemos, sayo!

 _Usagi Brouillard.-_

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤


	2. Suyas son nuestras almas

**Disclaimer: Todo personaje aquí mencionado es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Su uso en mis historias es libre de lucro.**

* * *

¡Hola! Es un gusto tremendo volver a saludarles y presentar ante ustedes otra entrega de este proyecto. Antes de explicar brevemente de qué trata la siguiente viñeta, quisiera recordarles que "La Tierra y la Luna" es una serial de historias independientes una de la otra, es decir, aquí no hay una continuidad con "el capítulo anterior" pues son publicaciones individuales, como una suerte de punto de encuentro de distintos y pequeños _One Shots_ , con diversas ideas, universos, personajes. etcétera. Con eso aclarado, prosigo:

La viñeta de hoy es un recorrido a través del tiempo en voz de Serena, quien hace un viaje desde una escena que pertenece a la película "La promesa de la rosa" en adelante y desarrolla una idea puntual de Darien con respecto a una faceta de su vida.

Canción recomendada para la lectura: _"Usagi's worry"_. Pueden encontrarla en _YouTube_.

De corazón espero que disfruten la entrega.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Suyas son nuestras almas

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

"— _Darien… ¿ellos son tu mamá y tu papá?_

— _Sí._

— _¿Siempre has vivido solo sin la compañía de algún familiar cercano?_

— _Así es._

— _¿Te sientes solo?_

— _Sí, pero ya no me siento solo porque tú eres mi familia, Serena. Tengo el presentimiento de que tuve que esperar solo mucho tiempo para poder conocerte._

— _Darien…_

 _Así es, yo soy la familia de Darien. Y a partir de ahora me encargaré de cuidarlo."_

Aún recuerdo cuando hice esa promesa, aferrada a su pierna y confesiones, conmovida por conocer más sobre su pasado y entender que por él, tras tanta soledad y tristeza, había nacido un lugar para mí.

Fue en ese instante cuando supe que mi sueño tomaba de la mano al suyo y se convertirían en uno solo. Siempre quise una vida junto a él y entender que él deseaba lo mismo se convirtió en el cimiento fundamental de nuestro futuro.

El trayecto hacia él ha estado repleto de obstáculos y en más de alguna ocasión creímos que no nos sería posible alcanzarlo. Cuando recuerdo aquellos momentos no puedo evitar sentir una profunda punzada en el pecho, una que me inunda con el terror que experimenté al creer que no podría cumplir aquella promesa de protegerle y ser su familia, pero la valentía de nuestro amor pudo vencerlos y es por ello que hoy respiro, que hoy sonrío y agradezco pues el milagro se cumplió, se impuso por sobre toda circunstancia o maldad y hoy nos permite ser, nos permite estar.

Recuerdo que luego de la batalla contra Caos, ya entendiendo lo que había ocurrido y superándolo, la urgencia de permanecer juntos nos dominó por completo y decidimos que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, volveríamos a separarnos. No queríamos volver a perdernos. No volveríamos a arriesgarnos.

Aquellos años posteriores fueron extraordinarios pues nuestra relación maduró inmensamente gracias a todo lo que pudimos dejar atrás. Ya no existían más preguntas, dudas o acertijos entre nosotros, ya todo había quedado claro y si bien estamos conscientes de que el peligro jamás estará del todo extinto y que en cualquier instante deberemos volver a luchar contra el mal, decidimos vivir sin miedo. Nos lo merecíamos después de tanto.

Fue así como el tiempo siguió su curso hasta que llegó el día de nuestra boda. ¿Qué podría decir respecto a ella?, nada más que maravillas, pensarán. Y no me malentiendan, sí fue un día glorioso y hasta hoy en día es uno de los momentos más bellos de mi vida, pero hubo un instante que no he podido olvidar, uno que jamás he compartido con alguien más que no sea mi propia consciencia y que por mucho tiempo me supo a tristeza.

En la fiesta posterior a nuestro matrimonio, cuando todos celebraban el mutuo juramento que hicimos frente al altar, cuando todo era risas y felicidad, vi a Darien suspirar profundo, con la mirada absorta, incluso algo ajeno al momento que vivíamos. Al principio me fue sorpresivo notarlo así pues la melancolía le había robado la sonrisa y se la había cambiado por una mueca que quería decirle al mundo que estaba feliz y que a su vez buscaba disimular que algo faltaba para él. Supe de inmediato que se trataba por la ausencia de sus padres.

Cuando llegó el turno de disfrutar las primeras piezas de vals ya una vez siendo marido y mujer, confirmé mis sospechas.

Nuestra danza fue mágica, anhelada y victoriosa. Por fin estábamos viviendo lo que tanto habíamos deseado, aquello por lo cual habíamos luchado tanto. Sin embargo, instantes después, papá me tomó para bailar con él luego de haberlo hecho con Darien y fue ahí cuando por un breve momento sentí a mi esposo indefenso, como si se tratase de un pequeño niño.

En aquel segundo sentí profundos deseos de llorar.

Agradezco enormemente que mi madre haya estado ahí, que no lo dejara pensar en su soledad y lo tratase con el amor que siempre nos dio tanto a mi hermano como a mí. Sé que Darien se emocionó y que le costó bastante contenerse, lo pude ver en sus melancólicos ojos y por un instante temí que aquella mirada, aunque fuera a ratos, siempre vendría a visitarlo.

Debe ser muy difícil sobreponerse a aquella inmensa vulnerabilidad y soledad. Vivir en un mundo carente de afecto, de caricias y compañía por tantos años.

Debe ser muy difícil crecer y vivir importantes momentos en la ausencia de los padres.

Debe ser muy difícil sentir que tienes una gran familia y que sin embargo es "prestada", que no es tan tuya como quisieras.

Tras ese momento me dije a mí misma que, todavía con más entereza, daría todo lo que pudiera para que Darien nunca volviera a sentirse solo. Y aunque siempre supe que realmente él me consideraba su mayor compañía, no fue hasta que un par de ojitos color carmesí se abrieron a la vida que pude sentir que mi promesa estaba finalmente cumplida.

El nacimiento de nuestra hermosa pequeña dama marcó un antes y un después para mi esposo pues no solo se trató de convertirse en padre, sino que ella, sangre de su sangre, es el primer ser al cual en este mundo pudo sentir completamente suya. Es ella a quien, con toda propiedad y orgullo, puede llamar su familia.

Siempre creeré que poder darle esta hija es una de las mayores bendiciones que he podido experimentar, que es el mejor de los regalos y la forma más sublime y sincera para decirle cuánto lo amo.

Si los demás vieran lo que yo, si supieran con qué amor Darien le canta por las noches para hacerla dormir o como cada mañana corre a su habitación para verla despertar, comprenderían el porqué de muchas cosas. Si vieran cómo Rini sonríe al tan solo verlo cerca suyo, como salta a sus brazos y se aferra a su pecho, lograrían comprender la inmensidad que significa el que se tengan el uno al otro. Si pudieran ver todos los destellos de esa mutua adoración sabrían que no me importa que la bebé sea tan consentida, que no me siento celosa al ver cómo se involucran en ese universo que solo les pertenece a ambos y que en lugar de sentirme desplazada solo puedo sentir infinita ternura, que me siento orgullosa de haber podido ayudar a que sus almas por fin se encontraran.

Por ellos, por esta preciosa familia que hoy tengo, mi promesa es doble. Seguiré dando lo mejor de mí para cuidar a Darien y sé que, juntos como siempre, continuaremos en la misión de proteger nuestro hermoso mundo para algún día heredárselo a nuestra hija como así lo merece, porque tanto Darien como yo sabemos que la asombrosa persona que nuestro amor creó es la razón para luchar con todavía más fuerzas, porque es ella el resultado de la unión de nuestro ancestral pasado, el juramento de nuestro presente y la esperanza de un hermoso mañana, porque es ella la pequeña dama de la luna plateada y del dorado reino, porque suyas, hoy y siempre, serán nuestras almas y porque suyo es Tokio de Cristal junto a su porvenir.

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

¿Qué les pareció?

:')

Creo que en algún momento todos nos preguntamos por qué Darien ama y protege con tanta vehemencia a Rini y sé que más de alguno no le resultó grata la cercanía al sentir a Serena algo "invadida" y "abandonada". Lo digo porque en algún segundo sentí algo parecido y sé que el contexto presentado en el anime, en sus primeras temporadas, puede generar dichas apreciaciones, pero ya buscando otras explicaciones-escenarios y gracias a la escena presentada como inicio de la viñeta se me dio la oportunidad de intentar ver más allá. Esta es la razón por la cual la presente publicación es un viaje en el tiempo y es Serena, ya como Neo Reina, la que nos cuenta una arista de lo que podría ser la base del mundo que Darien y Rini tienen, porque ella, quien con la madurez adquirida por los años, nos puede relatar de qué se trata esa complicidad que se genera entre este padre y esta hija y no ver la situación como algo a vencer, sino como un complemento a lo que ella y su pareja han creado tras tanta lucha y esfuerzo.

Pasando a otro punto, quiero agradecer las casi doscientas visitas que "Desde aquí" ha obtenido desde su publicación y agradezco más todavía a las personitas que me hicieron feliz con su review. Cariños y abrazos especiales para:

 _yssareyes48 - princessqueen - Anny Mizuno - dinas'moon353 - audiveth24gmail - KaVeDyS - Lirit Yazmin - yohass puac - Usako Tsukino Chiba - Feña_

Saber sus opiniones y poder conservarlas como review en este espacio significa muchísimo para mí. Siempre es lindo poder tomar una hoja en blanco y convertirla en algo que al compartir será atendido, pero que sea apreciado y comentado es sencillamente un regalo que enternece mi corazoncito :3

Espero que lo mismo suceda con esta viñeta y me permitan saber qué les pareció.

Esperaré muy ansiosa sus comentarios.

:)

Muchas gracias por estar aquí y recuerden...

¡Nunca dejemos de soñar!

¡Nos leemos, sayo!

 _Usagi Brouillard.-_

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤


	3. Jardinería

**Disclaimer: Todo personaje aquí mencionado es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. El uso de ellos en mis historias está libre de lucro.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Debido a mi larga ausencia por estos rumbos decidí agregar aquí una viñeta que más bien es un " _One Shot"_ debido a su extensión. Es poquito más del doble de lo estimado pero espero que lo disfruten de igual manera.

Ojalá pudieran reírse así como me pasó a mí mientras escribí este loco momento. Aquí veremos en acción a Darien, Serena y Rini del anime en su cuarta temporada. Les doy eso de contexto para que puedan iniciar con algún escenario específico.

Nos leemos abajito.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Jardinería

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

—¡¿Darien, estás ahí?! ¡Ábreme la puerta! ¡Soy Serena!

En estas situaciones su nombre parecía una real burla pues de Serena esa chica poco tenía. Y en ocasiones como estas, nada.

¿Cuántas veces se le había explicado, solemne y hasta pedagógico, que para algo existía el timbre?

El dueño de casa, derrotado por no poder continuar con la lectura que le habían designado como deber en la universidad, dejó el libro de lado, tirado por quizás dónde, con tal de acudir pronto a abrir la puerta antes de que se la echaran abajo.

Camino a esto, se preguntaba cómo lo había hecho para pasar tanto tiempo sin recibir una multa por tanto ruido molesto en el edificio. De milagro los vecinos no habían juntado firmas para correrlo de ahí.

«En fin» pensó al detenerse en el umbral. Tanto grito vendría, sin duda, con una buena dosis de escándalo y para ello tenía que juntar fuerzas, muchas fuerzas y paciencia, porque sabía de antemano que, fuera lo que fuera tan urgente, de breve no tendría mucho.

—Serena, te he pedido que antes de gritar toques al menos tres veces el timbre porque…

—No hay tiempo para eso. Córrete de aquí y déjanos pasar.

—¿Déjanos?

Segundos después Darien se percató de la presencia de Rini. La quiso saludar con el entusiasmo acostumbrado entre los dos, pero para su propia sorpresa la niña ingresó al departamento tras los pasos de Serena, sin decir palabra alguna. En su recorrer tan veloz lo único de lo cual se pudo percatar es que sus mejillas parecían dos manzanitas rojas, como si estuvieran a un solo segundo de explotar.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

«Paciencia, fuerza y amor» se dijo el chico a modo de mantra antes de seguir a su abrupta compañía.

A paso firme pero a la vez temeroso, Darien se incorporó a la sala donde las dos chicas ya se encontraban acomodadas en el sofá allí presente. La mayor, Serena, lucía abrumada a más no poder, mientras que la menor, Rini, parecía querer hundir la cara contra su pecho.

Todo comenzaba a lucir como un regaño, que la niña se había portado mal y era hora de que él intercediera para poner algo de orden a la situación. No sería la primera vez que lo hiciera y por ello, con calma, les fue preguntado qué ocurría.

Las respuestas que pronto recibiría eran material digno de pesadillas.

—Darien, ¿sabes que en la escuela la cosa está mucho más avanzada que hace tiempo atrás, no? —inquirió la rubia.

—Supongo que sí, los tiempos cambian —sostuvo su novio.

—Pues bien. Rini llegó preguntando sobre cómo «se hacen los bebés», no cómo llegan, ¡sino cómo se hacen!, ¿comprendes?

Para ese instante, el rostro de la niña lucía una gama completa de tonos carmesí.

—¿Y no pudiste explicárselo? —cuestionó Darien, tentándose a reír.

—Pues no, porque si hubieras escuchado qué fue lo que me dijo en cuanto le hablé también te hubieras quedado callado. De hecho en cuanto me dijo sus barbaridades la traje hasta aquí.

—¿Y por qué? Si es algo tan natural deberías haberle dicho todo lo que ocurre sin mayores problemas, ¿no te parece? —secundó el pelinegro.

—Muy bien, señor práctico y moderno, explícaselo tú entonces —ordenó la adolescente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Veamos —dijo Darien, manteniéndose de pie—. ¿Tus padres te han hablado algo sobre… lo que compromete el proceso?

—Me… me dijeron algo, pero cuando lo comenté mis compañeros de clases se rieron demasiado, de hecho se burlaron, esa es la verdad —explicó la pequeña, aún más avergonzada.

—¿Y qué fue eso que te explicaron? —inquirió Darien, ya sentándose a su lado.

—Mamá dijo que si ambos padres se portaban bien, cumplían con todos sus deberes, comían saludable y se querían mucho, un hada de los bebés llegaba y ponía una lucecita en la panza de la mujer, luego que esta se iba haciendo cada vez más grande hasta convertirse en personita y que, cuando el hada volvía para anunciar que ya era hora, salía el bebé.

A Darien le enterneció mucho la respuesta, pero todavía más la forma en como Rini la explicaba. Quiso acariciarla, hasta felicitarla por creer, dentro de su inocencia, que esa era la forma en que los bebés llegaban al mundo, sin embargo la malhumorada cara de Serena lo detuvo y por ello, sin deseos de querer darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, quiso averiguar pronto el motivo.

—¿Y fue esto lo que escuchaste que tanto te hizo enojar? Serena… te estás volviendo un poco agria, ¿no crees? —cuestionó.

—Agria tendrás también tu cara cuando escuches el resto. Adelante, Rini, ¡cuéntale lo que pasó después! ¿O es que acaso no te atreves?

—¡Deja de gritarme! ¿Quieres? —explotó la niña de un segundo a otro.

—¡Te dejaré de gritar cuando dejes de meterte donde no te importa!

—¡Cómo no me va a importar! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que tú y Darien serán mis papás del futuro? ¡Merezco saber todo lo que pase con respecto a mí!

—¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡Ni siquiera a las chicas les cuento sobre eso y tú quieres saberlo! ¡¿Acaso no hay modales allá en el famoso siglo 30?! ¡Compórtate!

—¡Te dije que dejaras de gritarme!

—¡Tú también deja de gritarme!

—¡Dejen de gritar las dos! —ordenó Darien, superado por la pelea—. ¿Cómo es posible que ninguna de ustedes sea capaz de hablar?

—Perdón… —se escuchó al unísono tras la pregunta.

—A ver, Rini… qué fue eso tan terrible que le dijiste a Serena.

—Lo que pasa es que, aún sabiendo que es exagerada, gritona y escandalosa, le comenté lo que mi amiga Momo contó luego del fracaso de mi nefasta historia frente a nuestros compañeros. Ella me hizo entender que estaba muy equivocada, quise saber más y por eso se lo dije a Serena, pero desde entonces comenzó a gritarme hasta que se aburrió de hacerlo allá en casa y me trajo hasta acá.

—Cuéntame a mí sobre eso, prometo no gritarte —dijo el pelinegro.

—Sé que no y al menos algo bueno hizo Serena pues me trajo contigo para poder charlar como gente decente y no como orangutanes.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir algo? —irrumpió Serena.

—Por favor, déjala hablar —pidió su novio, intentando mantener lo poco de calma que había generado—. Adelante, dime lo que quieras, te escucho.

—Bien, lo que Momo me dijo fue que, tanto papá como mamá, tienen que hacer los bebés por las noches, aunque de día igual funcionaba pero era mejor al anochecer.

—Okey… —susurró Darien—. ¿Y?

—También dijo que es papá quien tiene algo que mamá no, que debe mostrársela cada vez que se van a dormir, ojalá cuando ya nadie más esté despierto, para que de esta forma mamá pueda gritar de felicidad todo lo que quiera en cuanto la recibe y ve que le va a servir.

Darien comenzaba a entender poco a poco el ánimo que su novia traía.

—¿Algo más?

—¡Por supuesto que hay más! —gritó Serena, sin disimular su sonrojo.

—¡A ti no te están preguntando! —respondió la menor.

—Sin peleas, por favor —intercedió Darien—. Rini, continúa.

—Bien. También dijo que el papá debe meter esto dentro de la mamá todas las veces que pueda porque así los bebés salen más bonitos y… ¿qué más? ¡Ah, sí! Tiene que haber mucha agua de por medio para que todo resulte bien porque seco no funciona. Lo ideal es que mamá tenga mucha humedad luego de que papá le da todo lo necesario, bueno, creo que ese mismo líquido lo debe dar él, la verdad es que ahí no entendí mucho.

—¿En serio te dijeron eso? —cuestionó Darien, ya sin poder quitar la cara de espanto.

—Falta lo más simpático de todo esto, espera que te sorprenderás más todavía —agregó la rubia, expectante.

—Sí, es verdad… Rini, ¿qué fue lo que finalmente le preguntaste a Serena?

—Pues le pregunté si ustedes ya estaban practicando todo esto para que yo saliera más bonita, si ya le metes eso a ella, si por casualidad ya se encuentra húmeda para tener un bebé y si grita tanto de alegría como Momo dijo que lo hacían las mamás una vez que los papás les daban lo necesario por las noches.

Silencio sepulcral.

Darien no tenía la cara agria, en realidad ya ni cara le quedó luego de escuchar semejante aberración hecha consulta. Mientras tanto Serena sonreía entre un dejo de victoria y espanto a la vez tras oír de nueva cuenta el discurso extremadamente implícito de la niña a su cuidado, mientras que esta, impaciente por respuestas, ya se había deshecho de todos sus resquemores y se mostraba demandante por una explicación.

—Rini… no sé si eso sea algo que debas saber por ahora, ¿no te parece?

—Darien… ¿tú también? —preguntó la pequeña, desilusionada.

—Es que, por favor comprende, que esos son temas que los adultos debemos manejar, no los niños, porque además de ser algo personal es también algo… cómo decirlo… bueno, eso, personal.

—¡¿Y es que acaso ninguno los dos me va a responder y seguiré siendo una ignorante en el tema?! ¡Momo ya les dijo a todos, lo consultaron con sus padres y ellos dieron respuestas! ¿Por qué ustedes no?

—Porque no consideramos correcto que aún te enteres, Rini, no al menos de esa forma tan… no quiero decir vulgar, dejemos en que no queremos que sepas de una manera tan… detallada.

—Lo que yo quiero es que esta niña no me pregunte si… hasta me da vergüenza decirlo… que si «me metes» cosas o no por las noches, que si grito mucho o poco, que si… ay, todo lo demás.

—¿Saben algo? ¡Son los peores! —exclamó la pelirosa, dolida a rabiar—. No sé desde cuándo responder algo relacionado a jardinería es tanto pecado.

—¿Jardinería? —dijeron Darien y Serena a la par.

—Pues sí. Momo dijo que los papás tienen una semillita que solo encuentran por las noches en su habitación pues de día tienden a esconderse, no en todos los casos, pero sí en la mayoría y que si la encuentran deben mostrársela a mamá. Lo otro es que debe ser el hombre quien la plante pues mientras tanto la mujer debe preocuparse de tener la tierra húmeda para que germine como corresponde, pero que no hay que desanimarse si no funciona la primera vez pues entre más se practique, más bonito saldrá el bebé. Ya cuando papá sabe que la semilla está en sus manos, debe plantarla, usar su regadera y darle agua diariamente porque entre más lo haga más gritará mamá de emoción al saber que el plan va resultando pues la semillita pronto se convertirá en un pequeño brote, el mismo que después podrá tragar, dejarlo en su pancita y así luego tener un hijo…

—Con que era eso...

—¡Sí, eso era todo! ¡¿tanto les costaba decirme que Momo tiene razón?! ¿Había que hacer tanto escándalo solo por preguntarles si sabían algo de jardinería y si la practicaban? ¡Dejen de vivir en la edad de piedra, por favor, y únanse a la era de la información!

Muy lejos de tranquilizarlos, la explicación que Rini les dio los dejó todavía más nerviosos. Cómplices, avergonzados e incapaces de agregar algo prudente, Darien y Serena se observaban sabiendo que la niña, de una forma bastante inocente y peligrosa a la vez, ya tenía el conocimiento base sobre cómo traer un hijo al mundo, porque todas esas metáforas que Momo recibió y luego replicó no eran más que una infantil poesía del «acto reproductivo» tal y como es. Con «nombres clave» y todo, para ellos, el discurso era altamente explícito, que la semilla, la regadera, los gritos en la noche…

—¿Sabes qué, Rini? Seguiremos hablando de esto luego de que comas todos los chocolates que encuentres en la cocina… ¿qué te parece? —sugirió Darien, mostrándose tan efusivo como su espanto permitiera actuar.

—Es para hacerme callar, ¿no? —cuestionó sagaz la menor.

—Es para consentirte. Anda rápido, que si no lo haces los voy a ir a buscar yo y me quedaré con todos.

—¿Los que encuentre serán míos dijiste? No le tengo que dar a Serena.

—No, ninguno, ni a ella ni a mí. Ve pronto, mira que la oferta podría expirar antes de lo que imaginas.

—¡Está bien! —exclamó la niña, cambiando su enojo a la más genuina de las felicidades—. Pero conste, este tema aún no ha terminado.

—Por supuesto que no... anda tranquila a buscar los... ¿qué fue lo que le ofrecí? —dijo Darien, susurrante.

—Chocolates —intercedió Serena.

—¡Sí, los chocolates! ¡Ve por ellos!

Ya con ella a discreta distancia y tras algunos segundos más de incómodo silencio, Serena habló:

—No tienes golosinas en la cocina, ¿cierto?

—Ni una sola, nada de nada.

—¿Sabes que pronto se dará cuenta y vendrá a sacarte los ojos por eso?

—Lo sé, pero confío en algo se me ocurrirá para distraerla más adelante.

—¿También te das cuenta por qué sus padres del futuro la mandaron de regreso? Quieren que la enviemos bien criada, informándole sobre todo aquello que ellos no se atreven a decirle.

—Sí, me doy cuenta… y es terrible —respondió Darien, sintiendo un leve deseo de llorar.

—¿Qué clase de padres son esos? —expuso Serena, ofendida.

—Nosotros mismos.

—Bah, cierto... —la verdad siempre abofetea fuerte en la cara—. Por cierto ¿le especificarás en algún momento que todo eso que le dijo su amiga es una farsa?

—No, que de eso se ocupen los reyes, es lo justo.

—Hablando de justicia… —susurró Serena.

—¿Qué pasó? —consultó Darien, intrigado.

—¿Cuándo pasaremos de jardinería básica a jardinería avanzada?

—¿Es en serio?

—Ya la escuchaste… «entre más se practique, más lindos quedan los bebés»

—Serena, por favor…

—¿Acaso no va siendo hora de «usar la regadera» como corresponde, mi querido Darien?

—En serio, detente.

—¡Yo también quiero gritar de felicidad por las noches cuando tengas la semilla en tus manos!

—¿Por casualidad no quieres ir a buscar chocolates a la cocina tú también?

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

¿Qué les pareció?

*u*

Creo que lo que más me divirtió fue la parte suplicante de Serena por "más acción con la regadera" juajajaja. Quizás Rini le hizo un favor al poner el tema en la palestra. Bien dicen por ahí "no hay mal que por bien no venga" y puede que para este caso aplique a la perfección.

¿Qué habrá ocurrido luego de que Rini volviera de la cocina? Lo dejo a su imaginación y me encantaría que compartieran conmigo cómo ven la continuación de esta "viñeta XL". Sería muy gracioso saber cómo sellarían este momento en sus mentes.

Muy bien, espero que el hecho de que estén leyendo estas líneas finales sea sinónimo de que han disfrutado la entrega. Por favor no olviden comentarme en el review qué les pareció. Me harán muy feliz y me darán ánimos de continuar, como siempre.

Anuncio, de paso, que otra viñeta ya está lista para su publicación y un nuevo capítulo de "Mi segunda primera vez" está pronto a ver la luz.

Muchas gracias por su lectura y presencia, en especial a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios en la publicación anterior:

 _ivychavezc - yssareyes48 - yohass puac - Dase - liz025 - Feña - ChibiChibi-sd - Karen - princessqueen - Jennifer Lopez - KarinaT - Lirit Yazmin_

Besitos y abrazos para todos.

Y recuerden...

¡Nunca dejemos de soñar!

¡Nos leemos, sayo!

 _Usagi Brouillard.-_

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤


	4. Si supieras

**Disclaimer: Todo personaje mencionado es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. El uso de ellos en mis historias es libre de lucro.**

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? :)

Seguimos en la montaña rusa de "La Tierra y la Luna", con una nueva entrega a voz de Darien pero esta vez el contexto es netamente el anime.

Canción sugerida: Usagi & Mamoru Break up piano song.

Con esto imagino que ya entenderán a qué momento viajaremos en esta viñeta.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Si supieras

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

¿Qué saben ellos de mis miedos, decisiones y motivos?

¿Qué saben ellos lo que ha significado todo esto para mí?

Sé que para muchos soy el villano de mi propia historia, que he renegado del gran obsequio que el destino dispuso para mí. Y es que no entienden que precisamente por serlo, por saber que es ella lo más sagrado de mi memoria y vida, he decidido dejarla ir para proteger la suya.

Hace ya una semana terminé mi relación con Serena. Aún su perfume dulce revolotea en mi pecho y lo asfixia con su recuerdo. Aún la veo a ojos cerrados y abiertos. Dormido o despierto, la veo sin poder parar.

¿Cómo te arranco de aquí, Serena?

Podría imaginar que en este momento me odias, y deberías… pero conozco tu corazón pues en él habito y sé que continúo en él aun en la lícita separación. Tú también sigues en el mío, creo que lo sabes… y no deberías, pues tendrías que creer que saliste de allí para jamás regresar, pero me conoces así como a yo a ti, y mientras sienta esta inmensidad en él, sabrás aferrarte, reclamar el lugar que solo a tu nombre responde y lucharás, sé que lucharás, por hacerme entender lo que crees que no sé.

«Te amo como tú a mí. Me amas como yo a ti.»

Si supieras. Si todos supieran…

¿Alguien comprenderá lo doloroso de haber vivido siempre entre sombras, luego alcanzar, al fin, la luz de tu más hermoso sueño y tener que dejarla ir en cuando la más cruel de las pesadillas amenaza con destruirla?

Mi mundo se volvió oscuro desde ese último adiós y aunque entiendo que fui yo quien decidió que así fuera, duele, para ella y para mí, duele hasta lo más hondo.

Peleé con esa pesadilla tanto como pude. Callé pensando que sería algo puntual, producto de mi estrés o qué se yo, hasta que ya su insistente recurrencia me obligó a atenderle, a temerle como probablemente jamás he temido antes en mi existir al ver llorar aquellos ojos empapados en dolor, aquellos ojos que tanto anhelo, que tanto extraño y que tanto quiero…

¿Injusto que este amor te haga daño, Serena? Por supuesto que sí. Y sé que si te explicara todo esto dirías que estás dispuesta a correr cualquier riesgo, que mientras estemos juntos nada malo ocurrirá pero dime… ¿Qué hubieses hecho tú en mi lugar? ¿Dejarías que algo malo me ocurriese si estuviera en ti la oportunidad de impedirlo?

No todas las historias tienen su final feliz, lo sabemos, porque en nuestro ayer lo vivimos y nuestro hoy parece tener que ir en la misma dirección.

No solo hoy soy tu victimario y también el mío, también me he convertido en un indolente, en un cínico despiadado, en un infeliz incapaz de querer, que no desea entender, que no quiere ceder y prefiere huir, sin decir nada, en cuanto se le pronunció la palabra «amor».

¿Qué saco yo con explicarte a ti y al mundo que no es así? ¿Acaso eso te libraría del peligro que supone mantenerte a mi lado? Qué egoísta sería conservarte a mi diestra para luego ver tu fin, sin siquiera darte la más mínima oportunidad de sanar ante este daño que arremetí directamente en tu alma para que luego, cuando menos lo esperaras, pudieses encontrar un amor seguro, de esos lindos que tú mereces, de esos que tanto te gustan… ¿Acaso eso me convertiría en tu héroe de amor? ¿Acaso es eso lo que significa realmente quererte? ¿Acaso no es eso realmente cruel?

Si yo puedo ver lo hermosa y magnífica que eres, cualquier otro hombre podrá notarlo y será más temprano que tarde, lo sé.

Te digo todo esto como si estuvieses aquí, pues el único consuelo que poseo es observarte en esta fotografía que descansa sobre mis manos. Te hablo fuerte, para que me escuchases si así pudieras, porque en el fondo sí quisiera que comprendieras que nuestra situación nace desde cualquier cosa menos mi desprecio. No te lo digo de frente, porque sé que no cambiará los hechos a tu favor y porque, siendo sincero, me aterra confesártelo. Tengo miedo de que mis palabras hagan realidad la destrucción que se me anunció en pesadillas. Siento terror al imaginar que, tras ponerte al tanto, serás parte de esta espiral que a duras penas logro contener a solas. Prefiero hundirme lento si es eso lo que debo hacer con tal de esperar que para ti exista un futuro.

Perdóname, Serena…

Rompí tu anhelo de primer amor. Lo sé y me maldigo.

Te enseñé lo que es llorar amargo por las noches. Lo sé. De verdad lo sé.

Aniquilé de un solo tiro todo lo que pudiste imaginar que mañana pasaría. Lo sé y me maldigo.

Mañana me verás como el peor de los pasajes en tu historia. Lo sé. De verdad lo sé.

Crecerás triste y sola por un tiempo, anhelando lo que pudo ser y jamás será. Lo sé y me maldigo.

Por favor, perdóname.

Todas las tardes, cuando el sol se seca en el horizonte y abre paso al largo anochecer, pido que haya habido alguien en tu día que lograra hacerte sonreír.

Todas las tardes, cuando la quietud toma lugar y escandaliza todavía más mi soledad, ruego porque no estés tan triste.

Todas las tardes, cuando tu voz grita fuerte en mi pecho y luego me susurra antes de dormir, clamo porque pronto me olvides mientras que yo…

Sí. Yo seguiré fingiendo para ti, para que me creas tu peor error, ese que debes superar pronto, ese por el cual no vale la pena continuar sufriendo, ese que ya debes buscar cómo dejar atrás.

¿Y yo, Serena? Creo que te seguiré viendo en cada esquina, en cada sonrisa limpia, en cada mirada clara. También te encontraré en los gestos amables de algún desconocido, en alguna poesía, en alguna canción o en alguna estrella brillante. Te encontraré por ahí siempre, en cada detalle que haga de este mundo uno mejor. Daré contigo sea así o no mi deseo, porque tu encantadora particularidad quedó impregnada en mis retinas y ni siquiera el terror podrá sacarla de ellas. Te lo prometo.

Ya mucho he pagado al no estar junto a quien me amó y me enseñó a amar… al menos merezco quedarme con algo tuyo, sin que nadie pueda arrebatármelo mañana, para saber soportar lo que siga de la vida luego de ti.

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

¿Qué les pareció?

Llegó "la hora sad :v"

El otro día, vagando en YouTube por aquí y por allá di con la canción que sugerí al principio, volví a ver la ruptura de Darien y Serena y bueno, si bien después todos comprendimos por qué él se comportó de la manera en que lo hizo, sentí que de alguna manera mucho quedó "en el aire", como si para Darien hubiese sido muy sencillo vivir con la decisión que tomó, que faltó apego en él y no me pareció justo. Según yo, lo que presenté aquí pudo ser parte de lo que experimentó a solas y espero que ustedes compartan la idea.

Cuéntenme sus opiniones, ¿bueno? :) esperaré sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron la viñeta anterior, a quienes rieron y dejaron su review.

Saludos especiales para:

 _Kary Ake May - Lirit Yazmin - yssareyes48 - Guest - ChibiChibi-sd - audiveth24gmail - Marisol - Yohass puac - Alambrita - KarinaT - Anny Mizuno (y Tom) - Jennifer Lopez - Feña._

Besotes y abrazos para cada uno de ustedes. Leer sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz y me encantó saber que lo pasaron bien al leer la entrega. Ojalá este sea el mismo caso, que nuevamente me den sus impresiones y continúen acompañándome en esta serial de viñetas.

Espero poder seguir actualizando tanto como el tiempo me lo permita. Ya desde marzo el tema se me complicará un poco pero apareceré cada vez que me sea posible.

Muchos cariños y recuerden...

¡Nunca dejemos de soñar!

¡Nos leemos, sayo!

 _Usagi Brouillard.-_

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤


End file.
